


【生面】一夜情，夜夜情（中）

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 非典型性ABO，O生xA面整篇都有生面生互攻，慎入！！！





	【生面】一夜情，夜夜情（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型性ABO，O生xA面  
> 整篇都有生面生互攻，慎入！！！

　　酒吧与酒店相连，乘电梯上至三层就能快速登房入住，方便了一对又一对热火中烧寻欢作乐的年轻人。  
　　  
　　电梯的上升速度已经足够快速，被情欲灼烧的两人眼中那一小段时间却无限拉长，思绪逐渐不甚清醒，空气都成了足以轻易引燃的干燥气体。  
　　  
　　此刻的他们就是被困在电梯间无法释放本性的兽，在燥热的空气中，在一遍遍愈发沉重的呼吸里，情欲因子协同啃食对方的暴戾因子围绕着内脏器官横冲直撞，直烧丹田。  
　　  
　　罗浮生抬头望向上方跳动的数字，一滴汗水沁出，顺着仿佛被悉心修刻的下颚线一路滑进领口。不得不说，对方的花香除了让他下体胀痛，还勾出了一丝难以言喻的Omega本能，那是Omega面对Alpha弱势的原因之一，打从分化就烙进了血肉，要不是这个发情期他没有抑制剂又没有早些发泄，也不至于让他注意到这种象征软弱的反应。  
　　  
　　可去他的本能吧。  
　　  
　　整个电梯间早已被融合成花酒的气息侵袭，不等数字跳动到指定楼层，罗浮生便揪住沈夜敞露半个胸脯的蓝色衬衫霸道亲吻上去。  
　　  
　　他用自己全部的气力将人抵死在电梯墙壁上，一经吻住，就瞬间霸占了对方舌头自由卷曲的权力，他将它吮吸进自己口中，搅动的力度比在酒吧还大上许多，他按住沈夜肩膀又搂住他的腰，吮吸得水声渍渍，舌根发麻，而沈夜也在再次惊异于这位Omega野、辣的同时扶上他的腰。  
　　  
　　肌肉紧实的腰肢就在自己掌下，胯与胯仅隔着裤料相贴。性器均硬得不成样子，像两根刚刃被束缚在有限的区域内，只能随着情动中两人下意识紧贴下体摆动胯部的动作，摩擦布料寻求更深一层快感。  
　　  
　　可这根本解决不了万分之一需求，只听“叮”一声，楼层到了。

　　电梯门甫一打开，沈夜反客为主揽住罗浮生的腰将人推了出去，走廊上没有其他人，地毯吸收了全部噪音，将他们的脚步声化作无形。沈夜把罗浮生抵在墙上狠狠回嘬了一口他嘴唇才笑着开口：  
　　  
　　“真出乎意料，没想到这里还有你这么辣的Omega。”

　　罗浮生跟着笑了一声。  
　　  
　　“美人儿，”罗浮生被性欲烧哑了嗓音，发情期的他已经快到了欲望最汹涌澎湃的时候。他看着面前有更多凌乱发丝扫在脖颈上的Alpha，他双唇被自己吻得红润、秀色可餐，听闻称呼后危险眯起的双眸带动睫毛微颤，印在自己眼中，就成了撩拨人的又一利器。丹田中燥热的火焰瞬间升腾向大脑，罗浮生将那个儿化音在自己舌尖缠绵了一圈，回味过对方舌头柔软触感才继续道，“令你出乎意料的事......”  
　　  
　　“还多着呢。”  
　　  
　　他说得神秘又自信，还用捕捉到猎物后的兴奋眼神看向自己，身为Alpha，且不说性格，单是性别本能都不允许被他被一个由自己猎到的猎物这样注视，沈夜在对此嗤之以鼻之余再次对罗浮生展开压制，亲吻他的嘴唇，啃咬他的下巴，在罗浮生脖颈上种下了属于他的首个印记。  
　　  
　　罗浮生不是个随随便便给人压制的Omega，他也偏头叼住沈夜耳朵，用舌头极色情地卷住耳垂舔舐，在沈夜因敏感的耳朵被人舔弄下意识躲避的当下，罗浮生及时接住他唇舌，再度肆意妄为起来。他的劲本就大，发情期原因甚至使他失掉了几分力气，但这并不影响一个常年混黑的人轻易回身将人反按墙上。

　　身形还不如他强健的Alpha被撞愣了半秒，回神后，暖黄灯光照耀的走廊旋即成为他们争夺主导地位的第一个场所，两人你争我抢互不相让，还没进房门就已经急匆匆扯起对方衣服。

　　沈夜的白色西装外套被从肩上扯下半挂臂弯，衬衫前部大敞。罗浮生更糟糕些，衣扣全被扯开不说，面前的Alpha还每分每秒都打着他屁股的注意，那双被制止无数次的手固执地一遍遍摸向他身后，浸湿了的裤子被不断揉在他臀肉上，又湿又黏，提醒他不只是前端正冒出最是情动时才回渗出的前列腺液，自己后端也已经因人行为到了肆意淌水的地步——曾经解决迅速，还没给过任何一个人揉他屁股的时间。

　　罗浮生难得为自己循序渐进的做法窝了火，就应该强行拎着这个Alpha开房，而不是在发情度又上一个层次时才提醒他楼上有房。

　　好在电梯到房门的距离不长，罗浮生一手搂紧沈夜，一手刷卡推开房门，刚将卡插入卡槽就推着人来到床前，一把按倒在床欺身压上。

　　通电后的房间登时亮如白昼，所有的灯光都默认打开，温热的空调风开始悄然吹起。

　　沈夜则陷在床铺中，饶有兴趣地自下而上观赏罗浮生。从见面开始就只顾着身体亲自感受，都没仔细看看，而现在的他当真是在绝佳观赏角度，试问大街上来来往往的Omega哪一个能拥有这样一副充斥着男性荷尔蒙的身子。

　　他也算是抱过不少Omega，这些Omega看中他的长相，看中他的家庭，看中他的性别，为了讨好，他们都将自己Omega的那份柔软全部展现，声音能甜得像蜜，信息素香甜得仿佛能溺死人，身体柔软成水，能被摆出任何体位操弄，男性也是如此。可这般软甜听话的Omega抱多了也会索然无味，罗浮生的出现可谓是在平淡无味的饭菜上撒了一把熟过的香辣椒，刺激得人不住分泌唾液吞咽口水，如能占有他，恐怕只有一次性爱都胜过与那些Omega做爱数次。

　　沈夜由着罗浮生急切地扒掉自己衣服，在他看来，这位发情期Omega早就是囊中之物，任他主导一时半会儿也没什么不行，都是情趣。

　　他明显感受到空气中属于Omega的那份酒香在罗浮生看全他身体后开始颤抖，成股的香味扑向空中，毫无疑问那是性奋的表现。沈夜怀疑自己都被这味道熏到半醉了，不然怎么会继续放任罗浮生扯下他裤子。  
　　  
　　他伸手从罗浮生腹部摸到胸肌，用指腹划过一边珠粒，不出所料手感也是极佳的，他已经迫不及待想看热辣的Omega在他身下喘息的样子了。

　　下腹蓦地紧绷，连带沈夜有着傲人尺寸的茎身弹跳一下，他乐得边想象着后续发展边摸向Omega身后，正想要托住罗浮生身体来个上下位颠倒，这才觉察到罗浮生竟然没褪去自己裤子，手腕也被罗浮生猛然擒住压在头侧，前后不过两秒时间。

　　这种时候要是打退堂路，他可是半分都不允许。

　　“嗯？”沈夜蹭着床铺偏了偏头望向眼红的罗浮生，“都到床上了你可别说自己不愿意做。”

　　“呵……怎么会。”罗浮生俯下身完全罩住沈夜，炽热气息扑洒在沈夜颈侧，随后的吻直烫得沈夜浑身一颤。

　　他仰起头等着那热度消减，“那我当你想自己动了？”意料外的没有得到人更多回应。

　　罗浮生几乎完全陷入发情期的情欲漩涡中，与众不同的生理反应令他后穴湿润，阴茎却硬得要爆炸；身体发热，伴随着一阵阵的四肢发软，腰腹却渐渐聚集起仿佛能将眼前人操到天昏地暗的劲力。

　　前端一刻得不到发泄他的情欲便一刻不得停歇，沈夜被罗浮生如此热烈的信息素包围许久，也大致成了这种状态。

　　他发了狠地释放出信息素，用力对抗起罗浮生施在他手臂上的力道。不知此刻空气中成了带着酒香的野蔷薇花味，还是融合了花香的长岛冰茶味，或许谁都有可能在下一刻气势上抗衡对方，但绝不会……

　　绝不会朝着他想都不曾想过的方向发展！

　　还未有进一步动作，手就被人猛一施力交叠压在头顶，上方人突然笑得像埋伏许久，只等待猎物心甘情愿踏入陷阱的猎手。沈夜跟随他另一只手动作低下头去，不禁睁大了眼睛，因为他亲眼看着一个粗长的凶器被人释放出来。

　　那就不是一个正常Omega会有的阴茎尺寸，他们的外部生殖器应该退化了才对，最多也只能是Beta那般的尺寸。可罗浮生的不仅没有退化，发育的还十分完全，与自己的不相上下。

　　甚至……

　　沈夜终于察觉到事情发展跑得太偏了，罗浮生此刻下体的肿胀程度比他更甚，高高挺立起的性器彰显了本人意图。沈夜一时躲避不开，罗浮生又迅速将膝盖卡进他原本不设防的两腿间，沉重炽热的呼吸再次打上面颊。

　　“你刚才只顾着摸我后面，都没用手感受一下我前方。”罗浮生压实沈夜尝试挣动的手腕，一手捞起他一条腿压至身前，粗壮火热的性器就贴住沈夜紧闭的穴口开始磨蹭，猜不透哪一刻会突然闯入。

　　沈夜更是大意到此时才发觉，他释放再多的信息素也只是使得罗浮生前端勃起得愈发厉害，后头湿润早被罗浮生跑去了脑后。

　　“其实我这里才是真正亟待解决的地方，再者……”

　　罗浮生耗尽残余理智，给面前还未从诧异中出来的Alpha最后一个提醒。

　　“我发情期有三天，我便开了三天的房。”

　　“是不是都很出乎意料？”

　　

　　

　　  
　　


End file.
